psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i Noc Świętojańska
Uwaga! Elo! Chciałabym ogłosić, iż... Jest to..... KOLEJNE OPOWIADANIE GRUPOWE! :D Otóż w skrócie. Dotyczy ono Noc Świętojańskiej. Pieski jadą w odwiedziny na tereny Słowiańskie. Dokładnie w odwiedziny do Kazimierza i Aldony! Od tej pory gdy mamy okładkę i jest galeria można dodawać do niej zdjęcia. Zapraszam :) '' Rozdział 1 '''Pieski siedziały na dworze koło bazy Psiego Patrolu. Jest pięć dni przed przesileniem letnim. -Uff... Jaki upał!- westchnęła Victoria. -Owszem.- przyznała Zuzia. -Szkoda, że Flurr dopiero jedzie.- wysapała Annie. -A o co chodzi?- zapytała zdziwiona Colette. -No, bo jak wtedy mogłaby nas ochłodzić!- odparła Annie. -Cała Ty! -zaśmiała się Niara. -Pieski! Już są!- krzyknął East i się potknął. Podeszła do niego West i go polizała. Piesek się zarumienił. Z bazy wychodzą: Alexis, Kate i Mishka w towarzystwie Ryder 'a. -Czyli możemy?- zapytała Mishka. -Chyba..- odparł niepewnie chłopak. -Jej! Powiedzmy o tym pieskom!- dodała Kate. -Dobry pomysł!- odpowiedziała Alexis. W tej chwili do piesków podchodzi Flurr z drużyną. -Elo!- przywitała się West. -Hej.- odparła Flurr i przybiła z suczką piątkę. -Hej! Właśnie chciałyśmy coś ogłosić. - odparła Kate. -WEST! WEST! Tu jesteś!- krzyczał East. -Mamy adoratora.- zaśmiał się Janny. -Nom.- przytaknęła rozbawiona Sarah. -Jesteś! Zapowiadali burze na popołudnie.. Bałem się, że trafi w samolot jakby była i byś się martwiła o drużynę!- wysapał piesek. -Aww..Dzięki za troskę- odparła West i przytuliła pieska. -Na szczęście żyjemy!- zaśmiała się Flurr. Wtem Ryder zadzwonił... -Psi Patrol! Zebranie w bazie!- oznajmił chłopak. -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły pieski i pobiegły. Max wbiegł na Kashę, która wpadła na Altrona i styknęli się nosami. ''' -Hah! To dopiero wejście!- zaśmiała sie Faith. -Hah!- zaśmiała się mniej Kasha.-Chodź Altron. -Idę! - odparł Blue Bay Shepard. '''Usiadły pośrodku na pufach na parterze. -Co tym razem?- zapytała podekscytowana Ashira. -Otóż.. Mishka, Alexis i Kate. Dzwoniły do Kazimierza i Aldony. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na tydzień na Wawel.- odparł piesek.- Jedziemy jutro.- dodał. -Tak! Wtedy też będzie Noc Świętojańska!- wykrzyknęła Tomira. -Co to?- zapytała Mufin. -Nie wiecie.. To tak jakby słowiańskie Walentynki! Są ogniska, puszczanie wianków nad rzeką! Przez wianek właśnie poznałam Arda!- odparła sunia i go polizała. -Aww.- westchnęła Mufin. -Tak!- odparł Gray tuląc Victorię. -Kolejne Walentynki!- zachwyciła się Colette tuląc w Maximusa. -Jej!- odparł Chat i polizał Ladybug. -Oh! Tak!- odparła Cloe i przytuliła się do Vojtka. -Fajno!- odparł Kaito i polizał Savvy. -To może chodźmy się pakować?- zaproponowała Tetradi. -Ok! Dobry pomysł!- przyznał Bites. -A! I jeszcze jedno! Czym tam jedziemy?- zapytała Samira. -No właśnie. - dodał Barnim. -Możemy moim samolotem!- zaproponował Gray. -Ok! - odparły pieski. -No to idziemy!- powiedział Johnboy. -Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy to krzycz!- powiedział Mickey. -Emm.. Ok.- dodała zmieszana Sarah. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. -Ugh! Znowu nie mogę zamknąć walizki!- zaśmiała się Sunset. -Hah! Pomóc?- zapytał Malcolm. - Ja sama sobie dam radę - odparła Ashira, która się już spakowała I ciągnęła walizkę ze sobą. Po czym Malcolm zamknął walizkę Sunset. -O! Ashira! Gotowa? Chcesz koło mnie siedzieć w Patrolowcu podczas jazdy na lotnisko?- zapytał Bites z walizką obok. -Em... Bites! My zawsze siedzimy koło siebie!- zaśmiała się lwica. -Aj.. No tak.- odparł zawstydzony Bites. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites 'a. -Jej będziemy latać!- pisnęła zachwycona Ally. -A jak!- odparł Hopper. -Chodź pobrudzić się w błocie!- dodał piesek. -Em.. Hopper. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... Mama nie będzie zachwycona.- dodała Ally. -Oj, no chodź!- przekonywał Hopper. -Ugh.. No, ok, ale nie mów, że nie mówiłam.- dodała zła suczka. -Ta.. Ta.- mruknął Hopper. -Gdzie idziecie?- zapytał głos Clif 'a. -Um! Tata!- odparła Ally. -A Ty Hopper?!- dodał drugi głos, lecz bardziej ostry. -O! Mama! Jej!- odparł zmieszany Hopper. -Zamierzałeś gdzieś iść?- zapytała Amy. -Nie.. Nie..- zaprzeczał Hopper. -Na pewno! A, przecież jest upalnie.- dodała Amy. -Ugh.. No dobra.. Szliśmy szukać kałuż błotnych by się w nich popluskać.- mruknął piesek. -Wiedziałam!- dodała Amy. -Przepraszamy.- odpowiedziały dwa szczeniaki. -No ja mam nadzieję.- dodała Amy. -Kochanie, nie bądź dla nich taka surowa!- dodał Clif. -Ugh.. No dobrze.- powiedziała Amy. -Jej! To co robimy tato? Spakowaliśmy się już!- dodała Ally. -Hm... Możemy pograć w superbohaterów.- powiedział Clif. -Aha! To ja też dołączę!- zaśmiała się Amy. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy. -Tato? Za ile Patrolowiec przyjedzie?- zapytała Rashta. -Dopiero dziś, ale bardzo późno w nocy.- odparł Solo. -Oh... Szkoda. A ciocia Athena gdzieś jest?- dodał Rumber. -Ee.. tak. Chyba tak.- odparł Solo. Wtem nadchodzi w oddali Rossita z Atheną. -O! Mama i ciocia są!- wykrzyknęła Rashta. -Hej, moje małe!- przywitała się czule Rossita.- No i Ty mój drogi.- dodała czule suczka. -Pobawisz się z nami ciociu?- zapytał Rumber. -No, ok.- dodała Athena. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Atheny - Ciekawe co inni robią? - zastanawiała się Shiny, która rozmawiała z BeautyBelle, aż tu nagle... - MAXIS! HOPPER! CZEMU WY UJEŻDŻACIE TEGO ORŁA BIAŁEGO I JAKĄŚ SOWĘ Z HOGWARTU?! - zdziwiła się Shiny. - Bo chcemy sprawdzić który ptak jest szybszy! - odparł Hopper. - No... Ja wziąłem orła od Polanie, a Hopper wziął sowę arktyczną. - odparł Maxis. - Ale wiecie że będziecie mieć kłopoty? - spytała Shiny. - Oh, Shiny. Daj im się zabawić - odparła Mufin. - No.. Mufin ma rację! - odparła BeautyBelle. - OK! Przechodzimy do działania! - Scott. - Gotowi! Do startu! Start! - odparł Scott, a Chilli puściła z ogona dym zapachowy o zapachu mięty. Wyścig się zaczął. Maxis i Hopper latali po Zatoce Przygód, na orle i sowie. - Hmm skoro ta sowa umie dostarczać listy to też umie szybko latać! - pomyślał Hopper. - Orły to najszybsze i ufne ptaki oraz symbol polski! - pomyślał Maxis. Tymczasem na dole... - Dajesz Maxis! Pokaż im jak latają orły! - dopingowała Mufin i skakała do góry. - Taa.. Dalej Hopper- krzyczała BeautyBelle. Wtem z bazy wychodzą Amy ze Skye. -O! Cześć mamo! Cześć babciu! - przywitała się Ally. - Hej kochana! - odparła Skye. - Gdzie Twój brat? - zapytała Amy. - Emmm.. - zaczęła sunia, lecz nie dokończyła, gdyż nad głowami przeleciał bielik z sową w tyle. Na nich siedziały dwa szczeniaki! - UGH! Hopper! Porozmawiamy sobie! - syknęła Amy, po czyn gwałtownie wybiegła do bazy. Założyła strój. Po czym wskoczyła do swego myśliwca. Z bazy wyszedł szybko Clif. - Co jest?! - wysapał Clif. - Hah! Mój wnuk z Maxis ’ em latają. - dodała Skye. - O nie! Czy Amy i Hopper są cali!? Słyszałem odgłos startowania myśliwca! - dodał przestraszony Clif. - Oczywiście! - pocieszyła Skye. - Spakowana!? - zapytał podchodząc do niej Marco. - Tak kochany! - odparła liżąc go Skye. W powietrzu... - Ja ba da ba du! - krzyknął lecąc Maxis. - Nom! Geronimo! Lecę tak ni—!! - powiedział Hopper, lecz po chwili zdębiał. Obok niego pojawił się myśliwiec F- 16. - Lądujemy!! - popędził Hopper. Maxis przyleciał jako pierwszy na linię mety. - Brawo! - westchnęła zachwycona Mufin. - Aw! Dzięki! - odpowiedział zawstydzony piesek. -UU...-powiedział Maylo. Potem doleciał Hopper... - I tak gratuluje! Byłeś bardzo odważny! - pochwaliła BeautyBelle. - Dzięki- odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Hopper. - Eg hem!- chrząknęła Amy. - Jesteś cała! - wykrzyknął Clif. - Tak, wiesz co robił nasz syn?! Mógł się zabić! - odparła Amy. - Wiem, lecz to było dość odważne. Wiem, że chcesz być dobrą mamą, lecz nie złość się. - przekonywał Clif. - Nie złoszczę się, ale martwię się o niego. - dodała Amy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy. - Jej! Ale będzie fajno!! - ucieszyła się Shiraz. - Tak. W końcu my kogoś odwiedziny. - powiedziała Deve. - Będzie fajno! - dodała Delgado. - Oby przyczepa za mną nie lazła! - zażartowała Dilara. - Ha ha! - zaśmiały się pieski. - Racja! - przytaknęła Niara. - Nom. Fajne tak wyjechać. - podsumowała Ashira. - Oby tylko burze nas nie złapały. - powiedziała West. - Miejmy nadzieję. - odparł Dusk. - Bo jak tak! To UGH! - zaśmiał się Viggo. - Heh! - powiedziała Amber. - Zapytam Ryder ‚ a za ile Patrolowiec przyjedzie. - oznajmiła Tiger Belle. - Ja z Tobą najdroższa! - zaoferował się Kaiden. -Chodźmy spać.- zaproponował Balto się położył obok Talir, suczka nie miała nic przeciwko temu. -Uuu...- zaczął Ernest. -Cicho!- syknęła Talir i odwróciła pysk w inną stroną. Balto wywróciła oczyma i zły na przyjaciela tylko fuknął pod nosem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaiden 'a. -Mamo! - zapytała BeautyBelle. -Tak?- odparła Colette. - Czy jesteśmy już spakowani? - spytała Beauty. - No pewnie, że tak! - odparła Colette. -To dobrze. - odparła BeautyBelle. -Co tam kochanie?- zapytał Maximus. -Dobrze tato!- odparły szczenięta. -No i super!- odparł Maximus, po czym podszedł do Colette i ją polizał. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximusa. - Ha! Wracamy! Hę! To w nocy przyjdzie do Ciebie południca!-powiedziała Tomisa. -Przestań! Ja się boję!- odpowiedziała Tomira. -Zostaw ją.- wstawił się Ardo. -Ugh! No jak chcesz! - mruknęła Tomisa. -Dzięki, kochanie!- odparła Tomira i go pocałowała. -Nie ma sprawy.- powiedział czule Ardo. -Em... Tomira!? Ups! Sorki.- zmieszała się Cleo. -Oj! Cleo co jest?- zapytała Tomira. -Nie mogę znaleźć mojej szczotki.- jęknęła Cleo. -Oj. To źle, chodźmy jej poszukać!- zaoferowała się Tomira. -Idę z Wami.- dodał Ardo. -Jej!- powiedziała i podskoczyła Cleo. * Zmiana sceny przypinka Cleo. -Ok! Która godzina?- zapytała Milena. -Dwudziesta druga trzydzieści.- odparł Ridley. -OK! To zaraz jedziemy!- ucieszyła się Jessie. -To będą nasze najcieplejsze walentynki!- zażartował Heks. -Ha ha ha!- zaśmiały się pieski. -Bo będą.- dodała Slavia. Wtem z dworu zatrąbił Patrolowiec. Pieski wróciły po walizki i powoli ruszyły ku wejściu. -Gulp! Gray! Możemy nie włączać trybu ponaddźwiękowego? Hi hi!- zapytał z nerwowym śmiechem Hutch. -Em.. Ok.- dodał zmieszany Gray. -Tato chodź!- ponagliła Scotty. -Już idę!- odparł wesoło Gray, po czym dołączył do Victorii i szczeniąt. -Mój drogi!-powiedziała Victoria i wtuliła się w Gray 'a. -Mmm. Też Ciebie kocham!- odpowiedział rozmarzony piesek. -My Was też kochamy!- krzyknęli Scott, Scotty i Mufin. -Aww! My Was mocniej!- powiedzieli Gray z Victorią. -Nie! My mocniej!- odparł Scott. -Ach.. Kocham Cię.- powiedziała Colette. -Ja Ciebie mocniej!- dodał Maximus. -Ja mocniej!- powiedziała przekomarzając się miłośnie Colette. -Kochamy Was!- powiedziały szczeniaki. -Ach! My jeszcze mocniej! - odparli Maximus i Colette. -Pamiętasz jak nasze dzieci były szczeniętami?- zapytała Kasumi. -No,ba! Co prawda jedno dziecko działa nam obojgu na nerwy, ale reszta jest idealna!- przytaknął Victor. Kasumi wtuliła w niego swoją głowę. Wilk się zarumienił. -Ciekawe czy dobrze będzie widać gwiazdy?- zamyślił się Kaito. -Na pewno.- powiedziała liżąc go Savannah. Pieski wyszły na dwór, noc była dość ciepła. Na niebie migotały gwiazdy i świecił księżyc. Lavia chętnie podeszła do Carlie'ego i przytuliła się do niego. ''' -Kocham cię-powiedziała -Ja ciebie też skarbie-powiedział piesek -Chase! Czy zamknąłeś bazę?- zapytał Ryder. -No,ba sir!- powiedział Chase. -No i super!- powiedział chłopak. -JEJ! Nowe przygody!- ucieszyła się Everest. '''Najpierw walizki oddali Johnboy z Dusk'iem. Postanowili zrobić ich dziewczynom żart. -Odnosimy walizkę i bilety do kontroli!- powiedział Johnboy. -Och... Czyżby?- zapytała udając zdziwienie Sabra. Odłożyła jako trzecia walizkę i sprzedała buziaka Johnboy 'owi. -Emm.. Można wejść.- odparł rozanielony piesek. -Następna!- oznajmił Dusk. Była to Kate. Odłożyła walizkę i zrobiła to samo co Sabra. -No ruchy!!- zniecierpliwił się Hutch. -Tato!- uciszyli go Athena i Solo. -Sorki, ale miejmy już samoloty za sobą!- dodał Hutch. Następnie Johnboy i Dusk zakończyli żart i weszli do środka. Potem walizkę odnieśli Victoria z Gray 'em i Scott 'em, Scotty i Mufin. Colette, Maximus, Shiny, BeuatyBelle i Maxis 'em. Następnie Sage z Aurorą. Później Ardo i Tomira wraz z Cleo i Tomisą. Po nich Samira, Barnim, Slavia, Polanie, Milena i Ridley. Jeszcze później Julia, Ladybug,Chat, Mja i Iwan oraz Noemi. Po tamtych pieskach walizkę załadowała Flurr z drużną Avatara. West poszła z East 'em. Kasha szła obok Altrona i pocałowała go w policzek, a Lavia dreptała wtulona w Carlie'ego. Następnie reszta piesków.... -Ślicznie wyglądasz Find.- powiedział Janny. -Dzięki.- odparła rumieniąc się Find. -Ej! Ryder! Włączmy jakąś muzykę!- zaproponował Obi. -Ok. Początek muzyki The Chainsmokers Paris. '' '''Pary przybliżył się do siebie. Wtem Marshall chciał dać Laice różę, lecz się potknął i wylądował na East ' cie i West.' -Sorki!- powiedział Marshall. -Umm.. Jest ok!- powiedział East. -Hah! Oki- zaśmiał się piesek i poszedł.East zszedł z suni. West wciąż była trochę smutna, że tak szybko się skończyło. Rozdział 2 Po trzech godzinach jazdy Psi Patrol znalazł się na lotnisku. Było jeszcze ciemno. Weszły do budynku. Nagle za nimi pobiegła grupka psów. -Drake!- wykrzyknęła puszczając walizkę Natalie. -Avanti!- ucieszył się Conre. Drake wraz z jego bandą podeszli do piesków z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. ''' -Hej kochanie!- szepnął czule Drake. -E-e H-hej Avanti!- powiedział Conre. -Taa.- mruknęła Avanti. -Jak się macie?- zapytała Suzanne. -Dobrze.- odparła Kairo i zamerdała ogonem. -I fajno! A granice?- zapytał Philip. -Na razie bardzo dobrze!- odpowiedział Chuck. -A ktoś został?- zapytała Nora. -Ta... Zaufany kumpel Drake 'a.- odpowiedział Marsy i popatrzył się w bok. -Uff... Bałam się, że zostawiliście tak teren.- zażartowała Canaan Dog. -No coś Ty!- zaśmiał się Marsy i dla żartów posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie. -Avanti masz chłopaka?- zapytał głupkowato Conre i się uśmiechnął. -Wrrr! - warknęła Avanti i zrobiła krok do przodu. -Gdzie idziesz?- zapytała zdziwiona Esmeralda. -Pogadać z Conre!- rzucił piesek. -Ciekawe czemu?- zastanowiła się Nina. -Może ktoś jest zazdrosny!- zażartowała Shira i dała łokciem kuksańca pieskowi. - Wcale nie! - rzucił piesek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Conre '''Pieski były w pokojach hotelowych czekając na lot o drugiej. Jednak każdy prawie nie spał tylko czuwał. W końcu o północy wstali i poszli na odprawę. Najpierw przeszli prze celników oraz załadowali walizki pod pokład. A później ruszyli na strefę wolnocłową. Większość suczek ruszyła do sklepów z kosmetykami. Niektórzy do sklepu z jedzeniem i gazetami. -UU! Jaki fajny kryminał!- zachwyciła się Slend. -Kupujesz?- zapytał Cayo. -Zdecydowanie!- odparła Slend. Po czym suczka podeszła do lady i zapłaciła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Cayo. - Mm! Ślicznie pachnie! - zachwyciła się Victoria. - To są najlepsze perfumy! - dodała Colette. - Aż się chce kupować! - westchnęła Zuzia. - Mm te też pachną pięknie! - powiedziała Savannah. - Zgodzę się, tylko są drogie. - odpowiedziała Noemi. - Słuchajcie ja stawiam! - oznajmiła Victoria. - Ale my nie chcemy Cię naciągać!- powiedziała Lucy. -No co Wy dziewczyny!- odparła Victoria. -Aww! Dziękujemy!- powiedziała Roxy. -To bardzo hojne! Tyle nas jest!- zażartowała Casandra. -Hah! Właśnie i jeszcze taki drogie.- dodała ze śmiechem Vivienne. -Ale jakoś damy radę!- dodała śmiejąc się Tomira. -Racja! Hah!- zaśmiała się Mishka. -A później możemy zajść do sklepu z ubraniami?- spytała Linda. -Jeśli wystarczywszy czasu to tak.- odpowiedziała Victoria. -Jej! To śpieszmy się!- ucieszyła się Aurora. -No ok!- dodała Velari. -Do dzieła!- zażartowały Dellicia i Rossita. -Wow! Chodźcie tu!- zawołała Nora. -Tak?- spytały suczki. -Powąchajcie!- powiedziała suczka. -Mmm... Ślicznie!- zachwyciła się Briana. -Oh tak...- westchnęła Sunset. -Bardzo ładnie pachną!- pochwaliła Cloe. -Zgodzę się.- przytaknęła Julia. -Na co czekamy! Możemy wziąć!- oznajmiła Annie. -Ok!- odpowiedziała Via. -Zanim się obejrzymy cały sklep wykupimy.- zażartowała Lavia i przyłożyła łapkę do pyszczka. -HA HA HA!- zaśmiały sie suczki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viji. -U! Ale fajny termos.- pochwaliła Kasumi i bardziej się mu przyjrzała. -Przydałby się nam w górach!- dodała Tetradi z uśmiechem. -Hmm... Możemy chyba tam wstąpić? Nieprawdaż?- zasugerowała Timber. -W sumie! Masz jak zwykle rację kochana!- odparł Kaiden. -Mm! Patrz jaka fajna kurtka!- zawołał Clif. -Fajna, ale.. Te gogle też są extra!- dodała Amy. -UU! Koce termiczne, możemy dodać to do naszego wyposażenia.- powiedziała Skipper. -Myślisz dobrze, kochana!- przytaknął Zuma. -Mm! Ciekawe jak moja Zuzia będzie wyglądać po zakupach!- rozmarzył się Axe. -Za pewnie dobrze, tak jak moja Vicky!- rozmarzył się Gray. -Tak.. Tomira..- westchnął Ardo. -Colette.- westchnął Maximus. -Fajnie będzie zobaczyć Ari!- westchnął rozanielony Sage. -No i Mję!- dodał Iwan. -Eee..- zmieszały się pieski. -Kochasz ją?- zapytała Missouri. -Taa. znaczy nie!- szybko powiedział Iwan. -UU!- odparł Barnim. -Cicho! A Ty i Samira to co!?- zapytał Iwan. -Emm. my..- odparła za Barnim Samira udając zdziwienie. -No właśnie.- odparł tym samym tonem Barnim. -Nie oszukasz mnie.- szepnął piesek. -Dobra chodźmy jeszcze do sklepu z gazetkami i jedzeniem.- oznajmiła Brooklyn. -Dobry pomysł! Przymieram głodem!- zaśmiała się Ashira. -Skoro mowa o żarełku!- zaśmiała się Dilara -Mm. Może wybierzemy jakieś smakołyki?- zaproponowała Niara. -Tak!- odkrzyknęły Delgado i Shiraz. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Delgado. -Babciu! Zobacz jaki czadowy sklep z zabawkami!- ucieszyła się Shiny. -Chcesz. Mogę Wam moje kochane wnusie coś kupić!- odparła Lady puszczając oko. -TAAK! JESTEŚ NAJ!- odkrzyknęły wnuczęta Lady. -A Wy? Też?- zapytała Everest. -TAK!- odkrzyknęły jej wnuki. -Spokojnie ja też coś kupię!- powiedziała Skye. -Dzięki!- odparły jej wnuki. -Oh! Co za wulkany energii.- zaśmiała się Lady. -Tak!- przytaknęły Everest ze Skye. -Ej! Maluchy chcecie zobaczyć jak biegamy?- zapytała Everest, -Mhm! Po czym trzy suczki pognały jak strzały. -Woow.- westchnęły szczeniaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lady. -Play! Zobacz Mickiewicz!- zachwycił się Janny. -Taa. Jej! Idę poszukać mojej Find!- odparł Play. -Spoko ko ko!- odparł Janny. -Hah! Może lepiej już się zbiera- - zaczął Mickey, ale nie skończył, gdyż przy odwracaniu styknął się nosami z Sarah. -Sorki!- powiedziała zawstydzona Sarah. -Nie to ja przepraszam..- wyszeptał Mickey. Po czym Janny zapłacił i odeszli. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Mickey ' ego. -Jej! Pieski! Pieski!- podskoczył Rusty. -Co tam?- zapytała Kiltt. -Nie uwierzycie!?- krzyknął Rusty. -Będziesz tatą?- zapytała Chiro. -Nie, choć chciałbym, ale.... - zaczął piesek. -Będzie burza! Tak kochanie?- zapytała go liżąc w policzek Sally. -Emm.. tak!- odparł rozanielony Rusty. -Zna Cię!- pochwaliła Ashira. -A jak...- dodał Rusty. Lady z Everest i Skye przychodzą z wnukami. -Ale jak będzie burza?- jęknęła Velari. -Nie bój się.- pocieszył Andrew. -Nie uśmiecha mi się to..- dodała Victoria. -Jestem przy Tobie!- powiedział Gray. -Mamo! Ja się boję!- jęknęła Scotty. -Nie bój się!- pocieszył Milk. Grzmi... Nagle z głośników dobiega miły kobiecy głos. ,,Pasażerowi lotu 222 proszeni są na wejście na pokład! Dziękujemy!" powiedział głos. - Ok! Lepiej chodźmy! - ponagliła Everest. - Ugh! Jej burza! Nie wyśpię się! - zażartowała Hela. Pieski wychodzą jest ciemno. W tle się błyska. Wchodzą do samolotu, gdzie w środku było ciepłe oświetlenie. - Woow! Ogromny! - zachwyciła się Kiki. - Dobrze! Więc jak wiecie, lub niektórzy jeszcze nie wiedzą, każdy ma swoje pokoje. Lecieć będziemy sześć godzin. - oznajmił Gray. - Dobrze, oby tylko ta burza się uciszyła. - ziewnęła Sunset. - Można iść do pokoi? - zapytał Malcolm. - Tak! Zaraz tylko usiądźcie na sofach i zapnijcie pasy. - odparł Gray. Pieski usiadły na białych skórzanych sofach. Wtem gdzieś uderzył piorun. - Ok! Można lecieć? - zapytała Cloe. Niebo z każdą chwilą było ciemniejsze. Z każdej strony niebo rozdzierały pioruny. Baty i baciory. Samolot powoli ruszył po płycie lotniska. Na początku wolno, później coraz szybciej i szybciej...ii..oderwali się od ziemi. Jednak im wyżej tym głośniej i strasznej. Po 10 minutach złapali dobry pułap. Podczas wznoszenia światła zgasły z powodu burzy, by można ją oglądać, a raczej ze względu na Rusty ' ego oraz do spania. Mimo to środek i pokoje rozświetlały pioruńska! Niektóre pieski piszczały. Delikatniejsze suczki i szczenięta skomlały. W końcu ruszyli do pokojów. Każdy... Tomira wtuliła się w Arda i jego sierść. Wtem niebo rozdarł straszny piorun a potem grzmot. Sunia aż pisnęła. Piesek czule ją przytulił do siebie. Victoria wtuliła się w Gray ' a ich dzieci w nią. Amy w Clif ' a., by okazać mu czułość. Ally i Hopper latali z okna do okna bardzo się intrygując. Zuzia w Axe 'a. Colette w Maximusa, ich szczeniaki wtuliły się w miękkie futro mamy. Tak samo Rossita w Solo i ich młode. Cloe w Vojtka. Aurora w Sage 'a. Samira w Barnim 'a. Esmeralda w Stefana. Kiltt w Germae 'a. Ladybug w Chat 'a. I jeszcze inne pary.. Tymczasem West przyszła do pokoju East ' a. - Hej! U Ciebie też ciemno? - zapytała West. - Taa.. Chyba u każdego. Chodź! - zachęcił piesek. Suczka wiedziała gdzie stoi po zapachu i co chwila błyskały się pioruny, które rozświetlały pokój. Początek muzyki Carry You Home Martin Hall Tribute Verison. '' - Słuchaj West.. Jesteś najcudowniejszą suczką jaką poznałem i widziałem. '''Oczy samiczki błysnęły.' - Oraz najpiękniejszą ja Ciebie kocham! - powiedział East. - Zostaniesz mo-- zaczął, lez nie dokończył. Bo West go pocałowała. - TAK! CZEKAŁAM NA TĄ CHWILĘ! KOCHANY! - szepnęła suczka. Całują się. * Zmiana sceny znaczek West. Koniec muzyki. '' '''Korytarzem przebiega piesek. Po czym zatrzymuje się i puka w drzwi. Drzwi otworzyła Mja. Pieskiem okazał się być Iwan.' - H- H hej Mja! - zaczął niepewnie Iwan. - Hej! Trochę straszna ta burza. - odparła Mja. -Wejdź do środka.- zaproponowała i otworzyła na możliwą szerokość drzwi. -Oh, dzięki.- odpowiedział piesek. -Trochę tak strasznie, ale jest ok.- powiedziała suczka. -Uff. Mja.. ja..- zaczął Iwan. -Tak?- zapytała Mja. -Ja Ciebie..ko-- znaczy bardzo lubię.- szybko odparł Iwan. -Aa.. ok.- odpowiedziała smutno Mja. -Taa.- pomyślał piesek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Iwana. Shiraz zaprosiła kilka suczek i Ashirę do jej pokoju, by pograć w butelkę. -No elo!- przywitała się wesoło Shiraz. -Elo!- odparły Ashira, Dilara, Delgado, Patty, Danger, Szasta, Werix, plus Julia z Niarą. -Gramy w butelkę?- zapytała Szasta. - A jakże inaczej!- powiedziała Shiraz. -To zaczynajmy!- ucieszyła się Julia. -Auuu!- zawyła Werix. -Kto kręci?- zapytała Ashira. -Ja mogę!- zaoferowała się Patty. -Ok. Patty kręci. Wypada na Shiraz. -Shiraz! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Patty. -Hm... Wyzwanie!- odkrzyknęła pewnie suczka. -No,ok... Hmm.. Mam! Pójdź do Conrad 'a i pocałuj go!- powiedziała Patty. -Emm... Ale ja się w nim nawet nie kocham!- dodała Shiraz. -Ej patrz! Conrad!- krzyknęła Dilara. -Gdzie?- zapytała Shiraz.-UGH!! Prank!? Na prawdę?- zapytała Shiraz. -Oj, no nie kryj uczuć.- zachęciła Danger. Shiraz wychodzi. Puka do drzwi Conrad 'a. Piesek otwiera drzwi. -O! Hej Shiraz! Trochę grzmi, co nie?- zapytał Conrad. -Tak!- uśmiechnęła się suczka. -Hej! Słuchaj.. Ja..- zaczęła suczka i dała mu buziaka w policzek. Piesek zemdlał. -Sorki? Żyjesz, jakby co grałam w butelkę! odkrzyknęła suczka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Conrad 'a. -MM! Ok. Spróbuję zasnąć, ale nie wiem czy dam radę..- zmartwiła się Nora. -Nie bój się! Dasz radę, po za tym jestem przy Tobie.- powiedział czule Ice. -Awww! Dzięki.- podziękowała Nora. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ice 'a. Shiraz kręci butelką. Wypada na Szastę. -Szasta! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Shiraz. -Em.. Pytanie!- odparła Szasta. -Ok.. Hmm! Mam! Czy to prawda, że podkochujesz się w Vestern 'ie?- zapytała Shiraz. -Och ta-! Znaczy nie!! To mój świetny przyjaciel. Tak. Zupełnie.. He he..- powiedziała Szasta, a na koniec nerwowo się zaśmiała. Szasta kręci. Wylosowała się Danger. -Danger! Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Lecz chyba wiem co wybierzesz.- powiedziała Szasta. -A jak! Wyzwanie!- odparła odważnie Danger. -Ok! Hmm.. - zastanowiła się Szasta. Wtem w pokoju zgasła lampka nocna i zrobiło się jasno, potem dało się słyszeć straszny grzmot. -Mam! Pójdź do Arison'a! I powiedz mu, że się boisz i potrzebujesz przytulić się do niego!- odparła Szasta z radością. -CO!?- wykrzyknęła Danger. -A jak!?- zaśmiała się suczka rasy Alaskan Malamute. -UGH! NO DOBRA!- warknęła Danger. Idzie korytarzem. Co chwila się błyska. Wtem puka do pokoju Arison 'a. Drzwi otwiera piesek. -Hej!- przywitała się wesoło Danger. -HEJ!- odparł zadowolony Arison. -Słuchaj ja.... się boję trochę tej burzy! Przytulisz?- zapytała dość dziwne Danger. Lecz piesek tego nie zauważył tylko szybko przytulił. -Ok! Dzięki to pa! Jakby co to grałam w butelkę! Ale i tak dzięki!- odkrzyknęła Danger. Danger przychodzi i kręci butelką. Wypada na Ashirę. -Ashira! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Danger. -Em... Wyzwanie!- odparła Ashira. -Ok... Hm... Co by tu dać.... MAM!- odparła Danger.- Zjedz burgera!- powiedziała Danger. -CO!? Ja ich nie cierpię!!- jęknęła lwica. -Cóż, wyzwanie to wyzwanie!- odparła Danger. -UGH!! NO DOBRA! Już nie cierpię tego wyzwania!- syknęła Ashira. Danger leci do baru, przy barze siedzą Xander z Flesh 'em. -''O nie! Jeszcze mi tych lowelasów brakowało!- jęknęła w myślach Danger. -O! HEJ! Danger!- zaczął Xander. -Taa... Hej!- mruknęła suczka. -Em... Flesh! Podasz mi burgera?- zapytała Danger. -No, ok! - odpowiedział Flesh, po czym wstał, wziął burgera i dał suczce. -Wielkie dzięki!- podziękowała Danger i pobiegła. -OK! Nie ma sprawy!- odparł wesoło Flesh. -Ugh... Mogłeś ją przytrzymać! Poderwałbym ją..- jęknął Xander. -Taa...Ty tylko o tym.- zaśmiał się Flesh. -Mam! - krzyknęła Danger. -Daj! Miejmy piekło za sobą!- mruknęła Ashira. '''Lwica schyliła się do talerza z burgerem po czym skubnęła jeden kawałek. Czoło jej się zmarszczyło w grymasie, a potem zrobiło niedobrze. Wciągnęła powietrze w płuca, wstrzymała oddech by nie czuć smaku i zjadła całego.' -Brawo!!- pogratulowały suczki. -Taa.. Dzięki!- powiedziała lwica. -Ok! Lecę po jakieś chipsy!- zaoferowała się Dilara. -Ok! Chwilę potem suczka wróciła z paczkami chipsów i podała dziewczynom. Ashira kręci butelką. Wypada na Delgado. -Delgado! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Ashira. -Wyzwanie!- odparła Delgado. -Ok! Stań w miejscu i wytrzymaj Ice Bucket Challenge. - powiedziała Ashira. -Pff! Ok!- odparła Delgado. Dziewczyny skołowały lodowatą wodę z kawałkami lodu. I wylały na Delgado. -Brr.. Jest ok!- odparła Delgado. -WOOW! Hard kor!- powiedziały. Delgado kręci butelką. Wypada na Dilarę. -Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Delgado. -WYZWANIE!- odkrzyknęła Dilara. -Ok. Pójdź do Killen 'a i podłóż mu łapę, a potem powiedz, że to on sam s sobie łapy podkłada! -OK! Suczka idzie. Akurat na korytarzu szedł Killen. Sunia zatrzymuje się i wystawia łapkę. Tamten wywalił się. -AU! Dilara? Co jest?- zapytał smutny piesek. -Jak to co? Nie podcinaj sobie łap jak idziesz! To jest dziwne!- odparła Dilara i poszła. -Mm.. Ma rację! Skompromitowałem się przed moją miłością!- jęknął cicho Killen. Dilara przychodzi i kręci. Wypada na Patty. -Niara pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Dilara. -Wyzwanie! -Ok! Idź i wybierz na oślep jakiś produkt z lodówki i go zjedz.- powiedziała Dilara. -OK! Patty wychodzi z pokoju. Idzie przez bar, a potem do kuchni. Podeszła do lodówki, zamknęła oczy i otworzyła ją. Chwilę pomacała łapka i wzięła chudy prostokątny pakunek i poszła. W pokoju otworzyła oczy. -TAK! CZEKOLADA! MNIAM!- wykrzyknęła sunia i zjadła czekoladę. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Burza powoli ustawała. A pieski miały wylądować. Lądują na lotnisku i wychodzą. Po pieski podjeżdża Patrolowiec. -Robo- Pies?- zapytała zdziwiona Niara. -Na to wygląda.- przytaknął Chris. -Ale skąd się on tu wziął?!- zapytała zdziwiona Inez. -Pieski. Robo- Pies przy pomocy haka w Patrolocie przetransportował Patrolowiec.- powiedział Ryder. -Woow!- szepnęły pieski. -Ok! A ile będziemy jechać na miejsce?- ziewnął Tayro. -Jakieś pół godziny.- odpowiedział Ryder. -CO?! A można chociaż spać?- zapytał Jackie. -Pewnie.- dodał Ryder. -Przez tą burzę w ogóle nie spałam!- poskarżyła się Summer. -Oj, no Summer daj spokój!- warknęła Spring. -Dziewczyny folgujcie!- powiedziała Briana. -Bałaś się!? Hm!?- zapytała podchwytliwie Spring. -Wcale,że nie!- odparła Summer. -STOP!- syknął Dylan. -Sorki tato!- przeprosiły Spring i Summer. Pieski zanoszą bagaże i wchodzą do Patrolowca. Pojazd odjeżdża. Rozdział 3 Pojazd podjeżdża pod Wawel. Grupka piesków już czekała. -SĄ!- wykrzyknęła z okna Polanie. -Chodźmy!- ponaglił Dubai. -Ok, ok!- zaśmiała się Armee.-Bez pośpiechu jeszcze mamy bagaże. - zauważyła rezolutnie suczka. -Dobra to idziemy po bagaże!- oznajmił Diego. Pieski poszły na tyły i wyjęły bagaże, a potem wyszły na dwór. -Witajcie!- powiedziała Aldona. -Miło jest nam Was gościć!- dodał Kazimierz. -JEJ! Pieski!- wykrzyknęły Elżbietka z Kundzią. -Idziecie z nami za kilka dnia nad rzekę na obchody Nocy Świętojańskiej?- zapytała Aldona. -TAK!- przytaknęły pieski. -To świetnie! Zapraszamy!- powiedział Kazimierz. -Poczęstunek już jest!- dodała Egle. -Jej! Umieram z głodu!- oznajmił Rubble. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rubble 'a. Pieski po obiedzie siedzą w swoich komnatach. Kaito właśnie wszedł do jego i Savvy komnaty. -Emm.. Savannah?- zapytał nieśmiało Kaito. -Tak?- odparła suczka. -Czy mógłbym Cię wziąć na spacer?- zapytał piesek. -Ależ oczywiście!- przyznała sunia. Wyszli z zamku. Po kilku minutach chodzenia znaleźli się w ślicznym ogródku oddalonym o kilometr od zamku. W dole płynęła rzeczka. Początek muzyki : The Chainsmokers Paris -WOW! Jak tu pięknie!- zachwyciła się Savannah. -Tak, lecz Ty piękniejsza! Savannah..- zaczął piesek. -Tak? -C- C- czy wyjdziesz za mnie?- zapytał Kaito. -TAK!- odezwała się suczka i się pocałowali. -Ale kiedy ślub?- zapytała Savannah. -Ardo z Tomirą biorą ślub w dzień Nocy Świętego Jana, więc czemu my nie możemy mieć też wtedy ślubu!- powiedział. -OCH! TAK! Powiadommy o tym pieski!- zachwyciła się sunia. Koniec muzyki. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Savvy. -Pieski! Chcemy coś ogłosić!- powiedziała przy stole kolacyjnym Savannah. -Tak? -Z Kait 'em jesteśmy zaręczeni i bierzemy ślub w dzień Nocy Świętego Jana!- oznajmiła Savannah. -WSPANIALE!- wykrzyknęła Tomira. -Świetnie! My też!- odparł Ardo. -Jak cudownie! Pokryjemy koszty tych cudownych wydarzeń.- oznajmiła Aldona. -Ale nie trzeba.- powiedział Ryder. -Trzeba, trzeba!- powiedział Kazimierz. -TATO! MAMO!- zawołała Kundzia. -Tak kochana?- zapytali. -Lynx ze Storm jutro przyjadą!- powiedziała Elżbieta. -To wspaniale!- ucieszył się Kazimierz. Pieski poszły spać. Następnego dnia przyjechały dwie suczki. -Jak podróż?- zapytała Aldona. -Bardzo dobrze.- odparła Lynx. -Zgodzę się.- przytaknęła Storm. -Czy Psi Patrol już przyjechał?- zapytała Lynx. -TAK! Tak!- przytaknął Kazimierz. -JEJ! I tak mijały dni, aż do tego dnia ślubu dwóch par...Jeszcze panował półmrok. Gdy Barnim wstał. Czuł, że ten dzień dodał mu odwagi w wyznaniu jego uczuć Samirze. Pomyślał, że gdy się pospieszy to wyciągnie ją podczas wchodu słońca i powie jej co czuje. Więc szybko się przyszykował. Gdy wyszedł z komnaty zobaczył idącą Samirę. -H-hej! Samira!- powiedział wesoło piesek. -Cześć!- rozweseliła się suczka. - Chcesz pójść ze mną na spacer do ogródka?- zapytał piesek. - Nie długo wschód słońca. -dodał i się zarumienił. -Z przyjemnością!- odparła. Pieski wychodzą i także po chwili znaleźli się w ogródku. Początek muzyki: The Chainsmokers Closer. Słońce zaczyna wstawać. -Samira.. Muszę coś Ci powiedzieć!- zaczął Barnim. -Tak?- zapytała. -Od kiedy Cię zobaczyłem, było takie coś co odchodziło od Ciebie jeśli chodzi o inne sunie... Jesteś najśliczniejsza pod względem urody jak i cudnego charakteru... Oczy Samiry błysnęły. A ogon zaczął chodzić we wszystkie strony. -Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną..?- zapytał nieśmiało Barnim. -TAK! - krzyknęła Samira i się pocałowali. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Samiry. W pokoju Kaita... -KAITO!! KAITO!! WSTAWAJ!- krzyczał Obi. -Ugh.. Co jest?- mruknął Kaito. -No jak to?! Twój ślub.- odparł Marshall. -OJEJ!- krzyknął piesek i spadł z łóżka. -Lepiej idź się przygotować.- powiedział Gray. -Ok.- przytaknął piesek. -To jakoś się ogarnij i czekamy z Kazimierzem w jego komnacie!- oznajmił Eco. -Ok!- odparł piesek. -Tylko się pospiesz bo jest wpół do szóstej, a ślub jest ósmej.- oznajmił Volvo. -CO!?- zdziwił się Kaito. -Dobra to czekamy!- odpowiedział Iwan. -Powodzenia!- dodał na odchodne Sage. Piesek poszedł do łazienki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaito. -Ardo! Psst.. Ardo!- sapał Max nad jego uchem. -Hmm..- mruknął piesek rasy Kugsha. -Jest Twój ślub!- powiedział Sage. -Taak, ale za kilka dni..- powiedział Ardo. -Dziś jest Noc Świętojańska!- przekonywał Bites. -Pieski! Idźcie spać! Cieszę się, że nie długo biorę z Tomirą ślub, ale jeszcze kilka dni do ceremonii.- odparł Ardo. -Ardo.. chcesz zobaczyć dzisiejszą datę?- zapytał Gray. Wtem Obi wskoczył na łózko i wylał na pieska kubeł zimnej wody. -WRR!- warknął Ardo. Wtem spojrzał na kalendarz i spadł z łóżka. -Auć..- syknął Ares. -Ojej! Dobra możecie już czekać na mnie ja już się idę ogarnąć!- wysapał Ardo. -Ok!- odparł Kieł. -Idziemy!- oświadczył Victor. -Ej.. A gdzie Barnim?- zapytał się Tofik. -Ty.. No nie wiem.- odparł Zorro. -Może zaraz wróci.- oświadczył Play. -Dobra, lepiej też chodźmy się przyszykować.- oznajmił Kaiden. -No, ok.- odparli. -To chodźmy po garnitury.- oznajmił Gray. -Ok.- odparł Heks. -Dobra, ale to było dobre Obi!- zaśmiał się Chat. -Dzięki!- podziękował samczyk. Wtem Barnim zziajany przybiega. -No nareszcie!- ucieszył się Conrad. -Mieliśmy już iść po garnitury.- dodał Flesh. -Beze mnie?!- zdziwił się Barnim. -No... tak jakby bo nie wiedzieliśmy gdzieś Ty był.- powiedział Marsy. -A! Przy okazji to gdzie byliśmy?- zapytał Phoenix. -Em... W ogródku?!- odpowiedział Barnim. -Tak po prostu?- zdziwił się Chuck i zaczął coś podejrzewać. -No...- zaczął piesek. -SZNELA! - ponaglił Germae.- Sorki, ale musiałem bo śluby nie długo. - dodał. - Wyznałem Samirze co czuje!- odparł odważnie Barnim. -TAK!- wyskoczył w górę King. -Nareszcie!- ucieszyli się Russie i Dubai. -Gratki!- pogratulował Chat. -Nom ,gratki!- pogratulował Ridley. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chat 'a. Początek muzyki: MKTO Classic Piano Tutorial -Tomira! Wstawaj!- ponagliła Tomisa. -Ok! Już wstaje! - odparła Tomira i wstała. -WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO Z OKAZJI ŚLUBU!!- wyskoczyły wszystkie suczki spod łóżka. -Ojejku!- westchnęła Tomira. -Chodźmy się przygotować!- powiedziała Victoria. -Dobry pomysł!- przytaknęła Cleo. -Dobra to obudźmy jeszcze Sav!- powiedziała Aldona. -OK!- przytaknęła Sabra. -Ugh.. Sukienki.- westchnęły ciężko Tetradi, Missouri, Dilara, Killer, Danger, West, Delgado, Chaaya, Valka, Chiro, Niara, Kairo, Shiraz i Deve. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tomiry. -Savvy! Wstajemy! Dziś ślub!- krzyknęła Gosia. -WSTAWAJ! - ponagliła wesoło Lucy. -Hmm..- mruknęła Savvy i wstała. -WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO Z OKAZJI ŚLUBU!!- wykrzyknęły suczki wyskakując spod łóżka. -OJEJ! DZIĘKS!- podziękowała Savannah. -Chodź! Idziemy przyszykować Was!- powiedziała Briana. -Kolejny projekt Twojej roboty? Hm?- zapytała Sunset. -Tak!- przytaknęła Briana. -Chętnie zobaczę.- powiedziała Mishka. -Zatem chodźmy!- dodała Rossita. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Savvy. Koniec muzyki. '' '''Suczki wchodzą do komnaty.' -Gotowe otworzyć oczy?- zapytała Victoria. -Mhm!- przytaknęły Savannah i Tomira. -Zatem teraz!- powiedziała Kairo. -WOW!- powiedziały wszystkie sunie. -Kapitalna robota!- pochwaliła Ashira. -Super!- dodała Aldona. -Jakie piękne!-krzyknęła Lavia -Mega!- powiedziała Victoria. -Piękne.- westchnęła Colette. -Aż się chce je założyć!- rozmarzyła się Roxy. -Cudeńko!- wzruszyła się Laika. -Piękne!- dodała Everest. -Zgodzę się.- powiedziała Skye. -I te dodatki!- westchnęła Lady. -Kto je projektował?- zapytała Vivienne. -Em.. Ja.- odparła nieśmiało Rossita. -Cudne!- powiedziała Dellicia. -Ojej!- westchnęła Zuzia. -Zakładamy?- zapytała Rozalia. -Emm.. Czekajcie! Nie będziemy musiały tego zakładać?!- zapytała Delgado. -No... he-he... tak.- powiedziała Briana. -CO!?- uniosła się Tetradi. -Jakiś żart!? Pogrzało kakao! JA mam założyć to coś!!?? Prędzej wystrzelę się w kosmos niż włożę to...COŚ!- zirytowała się Dilara. Patty podeszła do najlepszej przyjaciółki i usiadła. -He he he! Dobre mi sobie! Prędzej sobie przywalę w pysk, niż włożę to płótno na siebie!- zirytowała się Izumi. -Dobre jaja!- warknęła Killer. -Nie nie nie! SIS!- zirytowała się Tomisa. -Pirat w sukience!? Pff! Dobre mi sobie!- zirytowała się Valka. -Właśnie! Żołnierz w sukience?! Pfe!- wzdrygnęła się Tetradi. -Nie chcę.- postawiła się Careya. -Proszę.- powiedziała Nytrae ciut smutna. -To MY prosimy!- warknęła Athena i przybrała pozę do ataku. -CZEMU MUSIMY TO COŚ WKŁADAĆ!- najeżyła się Kasha zaczynając podnosić jej ton głosu. Faith tylko pokiwała głową. -SZA! Miarkujcie się.- uciszyła Aldona. -Przepraszamy.- powiedziały suczki. -Egh... - westchnęła ciężko Kara i wywróciła oczami. -Niestety życie suczki..- dodała West. -Proszę załóżcie je.- poprosiły Tomira z Savvy. -Zgódźcie się.- dodała Kasumi. - Przecież nie musicie wiecznie, ja nie przepadam za nimi, ale jako tako daję radę.- dorzuciła. -Dziewczyny i jak?- zapytała Esmeralda. -Ugh.. NO DOBRA!- warknęły i poszły. -Niech Wam będzie!- rzuciła Ladybug. -O mój Boże!- szepnęła Snowy. -One założą sukienki!?- zdziwiła się Alaska. -Na to wygląda.- przytaknęła Inez. -Ok! Zagadałyśmy się. a tu panny młode trzeba stroić.- dorzuciła Julia. -Racja.- przytaknęła Via. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viji. Kaito, Ardo i ich męska część gości i drużby byli już ubrani. Teraz przyszykowywali szczenięta. -Tato! Już?!- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Riverdale. -Zaraz.- odparł spokojnie King. -A ja?- zapytał Rainstorm. -Prawie.- dodał Bumblebee. -JUŻ!- powiedzieli. -Yeah! -Dzięki z pomoc z moim synem Bee.- podziękował King. -No problemo!- dodał Bumblebee. -No to wszyscy chyba już są gotowi.- oznajmił Samax. -Ok. Trochę dużo tej drużby tak razem wszystkich wziąć!- zaśmiał się Max. -Racja!- przytaknął Jax. -Hah! - zaśmiał się Bites. Scott, Ash, Jackie, Maylo, Tyre, Nex, Scraps, Althon, Rambo, Hopper, Riverdale, Rainstorm, Rumber, Lucky, Maxis i Milk byli już gotowi. -Jej! Pierwszy raz możemy zobaczyć ślub piesków w Psim Patrolu!- ucieszył się Ash. -Racja!- przytaknął Nex. -Najlepsze, że później idziemy nad rzekę!- uradował się Rambo. -Jej! Woda!- podskoczył Hopper. -Hopper, tylko nie wywiń numeru. - przestrzegł Clif i go polizał. -Tak, tak.- mruknął Hopper. -Ciekawe jak Mufin będzie wyglądać?- zastanowił się Maxis. -Właśnie!- dodał Riverdale. -Wrr ta na pewno!- odparł Maxis. -Chłopaki! STOP! - uciszył Lucky. -Dajcie już spokój.- powiedzieli Rumber, Tyre, Milo, Scraps, Althon, Scott i Jackie. -Ok! Chodźmy się podpytać Ryder 'a, czy trzeba coś zrobić.- powiedział Matt. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Sunie już się przyszykowały jak i także szczenięta. Patrolowe twardzielki siedziały nie pocieszone. Każda z nich miała strój dopasowany do ich kolorów w Psim Patrolu. Suczki mimo to miały żakiety. Te co miały związek z wojskiem miały moro na żakietach, lecz nie tylko i one. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Aldony. -Rubble! Rocky! Chase! Vitto! Wy pojedziecie nad rzekę i już mówię co kto robi. - oznajmił Ryder. - Chase! Ty będziesz nadzorował nad wszystkim! Rubble Ty ustawisz altanki a Rocky pomoże Ci w ich ustawieniu! Rocky Ty także rozstawisz dywan kwiatowy! Vitto! Przygotujesz poczęstunek!- dodał Ryder. -Chase się tym zajmie! -Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! -Zielone znaczy jedź! -Każde jedzenie będzie smakować! * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Goście pomagali w przynoszeniu krzeseł. Rubble podjechał jego dźwigiem do Rocky 'ego, który złożył obie altanki. W tle była rzeka. Altany postawiono blisko brzegu. Rocky właśnie kończył pieczołowicie rozsypywać kwiaty na dywan. Vitto krzątał się po kuchni Wawelu. I rozdawał kucharzom polecenia, lecz sam też się udzielał i to dużo. -Mm.. Pyszna zupa!- zachwycił się Vitto. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Vitta. Początek muzyki Marsza Mandelsona. '' '''Kaito siedział w jego altanie, a Ardo w jego. Męską drużbą u Kaita byli Viggo, Eco, Clif, Kaiden, Kieł, Ares, Bumblebee, King, Bites, Conrad, Vojtek, Flesh ,Marsy, Diego, Play. Natomiast u Arda: Barnim, Gray, Heks, Janny, East, Maximus, Solo, Harry, Kazimierz, Ridley, Sage, Tayro, Conrad, Arison, Ksander i Lenny. Nagle wchodzą Tomira z Savvaną.' Początek muzyki: Gabrielle Aplin English Rain Start of Time -WOW- szepnęli Ardo i Kaito. -Wyglądasz jak zawsze cudnie Sav.- wyszeptał Kaito. -Dzięki, Ty też mój przystojniaku.- odparła Savannah. -WOW! Jak zawsze ślicznie wyglądasz Tomiro!- westchnął Ardo. -Ty też, przystojniaku!- odparła Tomira. Suczki usadowiły się przed swoimi wybrankami serca. Słoneczko trochę przygrzewało. W tle szumiała woda i słychać było śpiew ptaków. Czułe spojrzenia dwóch par się ze sobą stykały. W drużbie Tomiry były: Samira, Victoria, Jessie, Linda, West, Colette, Rossita, Viki, Aldona, Milena, Aurora, Shada, Shiraz, Danger, Roxy i Cleo. A u Savvy: Amber, Hope, Amy, Timber, Valka, Delilah, Kara, Mishka, Ashira, Julia, Cloe, Rita, Avanti, Delgado i Find. -Zebraliśmy się by połączyć związkiem małżeńskim tych oto dwoje Kaita i Savanę. Kaito czy Ty bierzesz Savanę za swoją żonę i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność, i ,że nie opuścisz jej, aż do śmierci? -Tak. Razem na zawsze!- odparł Kaito. Flurr chwilowo wraz z Janny'm użyli mocy wody i w tle zrobili wodne serduszka. -Powtarzaj za mną! Ja Kaito, biorę sobie Ciebie Savano za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nie opuszczę Cię,aż do śmierci. -Ja Kaito, biorę sobie Ciebie Savano za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nie opuszczę Cię,aż do śmierci.- powiedział czule lecz i poważnie Kaito. Czułe spojrzenie Kaita dotknęło spojrzenia Savany. -A czy Ty Savano bierzesz sobie Kaita za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i że nie opuścisz go, aż do śmierci? -Tak! Razem na zawsze!- powiedziała Savannah bardzo ciepło i czule. - Powtarzaj za mną! Ja Savannah, biorę sobie Ciebie Kaito za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nie opuszczę Cię,aż do śmierci.- dodała suczka. -Ogłaszam Was mężem i żoną! Możecie się pocałować. Koniec muzyki. Początek refrenu muzyki Carry You Home Martin Hall Tribute Verison. '' '''Czule się na siebie patrzą a potem całują! W końcu są małżeństwem! Zack wzruszył się i szepnął:' -Moja mała siostrzyczka już ma męża.- wzruszył się Zack. -Aww!- westchnęli goście i drużba. Koniec muzyki. -Teraz druga ceremonia!- wyszeptała Alaska z radością. -Zebraliśmy się tu także by także połączyć związkiem małżeńskim drugą parę Arda i Tomirę. Ardo czy Ty bierzesz Tomirę za swoją żonę i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność, i ,że nie opuścisz jej, aż do śmierci? -Tak. Razem na zawsze!- odparł Ardo. -Powtarzaj za mną! Ja Ardo, biorę sobie Ciebie Tomiro za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nie opuszczę Cię,aż do śmierci. -Ja Ardo, biorę sobie Ciebie Tomiro za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nie opuszczę Cię,aż do śmierci.- powiedział czule oraz i poważnie Ardo. -A czy Ty Tomiro bierzesz sobie Arda za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i ,że nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci? -Tak! Razem na zawsze!- powiedziała czule Tomira. -Powtarzaj za mną! Ja Tomira , biorę sobie Ciebie Ardo za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nie opuszczę Cię,aż do śmierci. - powiedziała ciepło Tomira. -Ogłaszam Was mężem i żoną! Możecie się pocałować! Początek refrenu muzyki Carry You Home Martin Hall Tribute Verison. '' '''Flurr z Janny 'm skończyli robić serduszka. Pary zaczęły ruszać, za nimi drużba i goście. Find polizała znienacka Play 'a, a tamten wypuścił z łapki ogień.' -Cudownie, może pomyślimy kiedyś o nas jak ogłosimy to pieskom.- zaproponowała Juka. -Tak!- uradował się Obi. -Zapraszamy na poczęstunek!- powiedziała Savvy i Tomira. - Z przyjemnością!- powiedziały pieski. -Piękna uroczystość.- pochwaliła Lynx. -Zgodzę się.- przytaknęła Storm. -MM! Jedzenie.- rozmarzył się Rubble. -Och! Rubble!- zażartowała Rosa, po czym go polizała. Pieski zasiadły do stołu i zjadły. Każdy skosztował dwóch cudnych tortów. Przygotowanych dzień wcześniej przez Zuzię. -Kochana wyszło Ci wspaniale!- pochwalił Axe i ją pocałował. -Dzięki!- zarumieniła się Zuzia. '''Po zjedzeniu. Na scenę weszła Lucy, Elise, Fuksia i Musica. Zaczęły śpiewać. ''Sad Song We The Kings - ft. Elena Coats. -Ślicznie kochana!- szepnął Max. Pieski ruszyły do tańca. Wszystkie pary, przyjaciele. Nawet Sherdę zaprosił Jack, Brooklyn Volvo, Roxy Ksander, Ridley Milenę i Bites Ashirę. Suczki, które śpiewały miały na sobie miały nowe i ślicznie błyszczące suknie. Oraz wianki na głowie. -Emm.. Miley. Zatańczysz..- poprosił Scott. -Tak!- odparła Miley. -Mufin Ty też?- zapytał Maxis. -Tak!- ucieszyła się sunia. -Czy mogę Ally do tańca?- zażartował Rambo. -Ależ tak!- odparła Ally. -Junio.. Mogę Ciebie do tańca?- zapytał Fuergo. -Dobrze!- ucieszyła się Junio. -H-Hej! Beauty! Chcesz zatańczyć?- zapytał Hopper. -Z przyjemnością!- ucieszyła się BeautyBelle. Po występie... Pieski nadał ucztowały i się śmiały. Patty i Dilara miały świetną zabawę. Siedziały przy stole z przekąskami i z fontanny która tryskała czekoladą popijały "drinki". Następnie przybiły sobie piątkę. -Nie długo już wieczór!- ucieszył się Smav. -Tak! Ale impreza jest extra!? Nie prawda?- zapytała Thunder. -Tak!- przytaknęła Viki. -Z całą pewnością!- dodał Harry. -Oby nas komary nie obleciały!- powiedziała Noemi. -Racja, ale chyba nie...- powiedziała Lavia. -Mm... Kosztowaliście bugaju?- zapytała Chiron. -A jak?!- odparł Axe. -Hah!Ty na stówę!- zaśmiał się Ksander. -JEJ! Torcik uwielbiam!- zachwalił Kajtek. -Nom. - przytaknął Minimus. -Ej.. Działamy?- zapytał Kajtek. -Tak!- uradował się Minimus. Lecz usłyszała to Maulee. -Ryder..Psst! Sorki, że przerywam, lecz Kajtek i Minimus coś knują.- powiedziała Maulee. -Ok! Dzięki pogadam z nimi i będę miał ich na oku.- powiedział Ryder. Wtem Maulee odeszła i... wpadła na Shilling 'a oraz styknęli się nosami. -Wybacz!- szepnął zawstydzony Shilling. -Nie, nie jest ok..- odparła Maulee. Piesek z suczką nadal tak stali, aż.... -Em...- zaczął Lenny. -Ujć! Nie przeszkadzam?- zaśmiał się. -Oj! Nie nie!- odparła Maulee i odsunęła się. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Maulee. Na dworze zaczęło się ściemniać.. Pieski wyszły i zniosły chrust. Play z West podpalili go dzięki ich mocom. Suczki bez partnera zaczęły pleść wianki. Początek muzyki Slavic Music Serednia Zimy. -Zapraszam w okół ogniska!- powiedział Kazimierz. -Już idę! Jej! Vamos pieski!- powiedział Tracker. Pieski zaczęły tańczyć w okół ogromnego ogniska. Ktoś w tle jeszcze puściła (tą) muzykę. Noc już zapadła. Suczki i Ashira postanowiły puścić wianki. O dziwo każdy z Psiego Patrolu. lub ich przyjaciół w którym były zainteresowane a on w nich znajdywał! Ciemna rzeka delikatnie falowała po nim płynęły wianuszki kwietne. Po środku stała świeczka. Wszyscy bawili się przednie. -Ojej! Czyj to!?- zdziwił się Bites. -Hm.. Nie wiem.- powiedziała tajemniczo Ashira. Psie pary się przytuliły. -Cudownie...- westchnęła Everest i położyła głowę na Chase'ie. -Owszem kochana.- przytaknął Chase. Wtem do wody wpadła Shira. -UGH! XANDER!- warknęła Shira. -Sorki!- odparł Xander. -Cudownie tutaj.- rozmarzyła się Ladybug. -Tak kochanie.- przytaknął Chat. -Patrzcie na gwiazdy!- zawołała Milena. -WOW!- szepnęła Slavia. -Cudne.- przytaknęła Wixy. -Korzystajmy z okazji! Za trzy dni Nas tu nie będzie.- oznajmiła West. Gwiazdy błyskały na niebie. Oraz cień na wodę rzucał ogromny księżyc. Szczeniaczki się ze sobą bawiły. Pary tuliły się razem. Przyjaciele rozmawiali ze sobą i się śmiali. Wszystkich oświetlało ognisko. Rozdział 4 Uwaga! Ten rozdział jest przeze mnie w ogóle nietknięty, w sensie, że go nie będę edytować. Więc każdy z Was może tu wpisać swoje pomysły :D Minimus siedział i wpatrywał się czule w Colette, jednak przerwał mu Kajtek/ - Ej! Idziemy już??? Nie chcę mi się patrzeć już na tańczących Gray'a i Vicki - powiedział - Dobra wkraczamy - odpowiedział Minimus We dwójkę dopracowali plan tak, że nic nie mogło im przeszkodzić! ... No prawie nic... Chłopacy ruszyli w stronę dużej kłody, Ryder bawił się z resztą. - Ryder! Sir, Kajtek i Minimus, nic, ee... jest z nimi ok??? Podobno mają coś knuć! - powiedział do Ryder'a Chase - Chyba dali sobie spokój, a zresztą przed chwilą byli przy ognisku - odparł brunet Ekran przesuwa się na pustą ławkę - Nie... - powiedział cicho owczarek niemiecki Kajtek i Minimus stali już na górce, przy kłodzie - Dobra na trzy popychamy kłodę ona się turla w duł, spowalnia ją nasz stopień, my zbiegamy na duł, a kłoda turla się dalej, ratujemy Victorię i Colette, one są nam wdzięczne, a Gray'owi i Maximus'owi jest łyso! - powtórzył Kajtek po czym chłopcy popchnęli drewno - STOP! - krzyknął Chase - Ruf Ruf! Sieć! - po czym wystrzeliła sieć - Eh, ta sieć jest za słaba! Dylan! Kaiden! Możecie pomóc!?!? - odkrzyknął Chase - Jasne!! - odparli i przeprosili swoje dziewczyny. Po czym pobiegli pomóc tacie Po chwili kłoda została unieszkodliwiona, a wściekli Gray i Maximus warcząc ruszyli w stronę Kajtka i Minimus'a - Znowu ty?!? Zawsze musisz wszystko psuć?!?!?!??!!!! - krzyknął przywierając do ziemi Minimus'a Maximus - Eeee.... Ja-a????? - odparł przestraszony Gerberian Shepsky - TAK TY!!!! - odkrzyknął - Zostaw go i tak jest bliski zawału - odparła ze śmiechem Astro -No, No, No... Kogo my tu mamy... Znowu!... - odparł Gray - Heh, czekałam tylko na ten ostatni wasz błąd! - odparła Tetradi, po chwili Kajtek był przyszpilony. Kasha warczała z tyłu i była w bliskim stadium do furii, tak jak i Vitani. - Tetradi, oni źle postąpili, jednak taka kara jaką byś im zgotowała, jest za surowa - odparł Ryder -CoOoO???!?!??!?!?!?!? - odparła - Przecież za wszystko co zrobili należy im się - Ale i tak nie zasłużyli - odparł spokojnie brunet - Ehh... - westchnęła Cocker Spaniel Pieski wróciły do zabaw, tylko niektóre z twardzielek siedziały i wpatrywały się w patrolowych "złoczyńców" * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tetradi - I znowu Minimusowi się nie udało! - westchnął burkliwie Riverdale. - Witaj Riverdale... mogłabym Cię jakieś pocieszyć? - spytała Mira. - Sam nie wiem... - odparł spokojniej Riverdale, który nieco się zarumienił. - A może się gdzieś wybierzemy? - spytała lekko Mira. - Dobry pomysł! - odparł piesek, po czym oba pieski poszły biegać po wybrzeżu. (''Jakby co to możecie jeszcze jakieś pomysły do tego rozdziału dawać :D )'' Rozdział 5 Było dość późno, gdy pieski wróciły na zamek. -(Ziewanie) Ale było fajnie.- ziewnęła Julia. -Owszem.- przytaknęła Ladybug. Niektóre zakochane szczeniaki popatrzyły się na siebie. -To pa, Miley słodkich snów.- powiedział Scott. -Dzięki.- odparła Miley i go polizała. -Tobie też słodkich snów.- odparł Milk. -Dzięki.- powiedziała Scotty i polizała pieska i przytuliła się do niego. -Słodkich snów Mufin.- powiedział Maxis. -Dzięks! Nawzajem!- odparła Mufin i go polizała. -To pa.- powiedział Riverdale. -Pa.- odparła Mira i polizała pieska. -Idziemy!- oznajmił Chase. Pieski poszły do pokoi. Jeszcze żyły ślubami i obchodami nocy. -Udany dzień.- pomyślała Shina. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiny. -Oby Bone nie zaatakował naszego ternu pod nieobecność.- zmartwił się Cargo. -No co Ty! Na stówę, że nie!- odparł Dargo. -Dobra, chodźmy spać.- powiedziała Sasha. -Ok! To pa braciak!- odparł Cargo i odszedł z Sashą. -Pa Sashi! - odparła machając łapką Masha. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy -Cóż kolejny udany dzień. - odparła Brick. -Owszem. - przytaknęła nocująca u niej Avanti. -Gdzie Chuck?- zapytała Brick. -Musiał jeszcze coś załatwić.- odparła Kairo. -Ok! Kapisz!- odparła Brick. -Hah! Ok!- zaśmiały się Kairo i Avanti. -Może byśmy tak pojutrze zrobili grilla?- zaproponowała Brick. -UU! Tak! Byłoby super!- powiedział w wejściu Chuck. -Hah! Ty już kochanie tutaj!?- zaśmiała się Kairo. -A jak!?- odparł Chuck. -Ok! To ja zmykam!- powiedziała Kairo. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Następnego dnia wstało upalne słońce. Na pieski w jadalni już czekało śniadanie. -Myślisz, że jest ok, tato?- zapytał Stefan. -Tak! Czemu mi bambino miało by być źle?- zapytał Vitto. -Tylko tak..- odparł Stefan. -Wiem, że coś jest nie tak.- powiedział Vitto. -No dobra... Boję się, że królowi i królowej nie będzie smakować włoska kuchnia..- przygnębił się Stefan. -Czemu miałaby nie posmakować? Jest deliziosa!- odparł Vitto. -Racja.- pocieszył się Stefan. Wtem do kuchni weszły pieski z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciele. -Jesteście!- ucieszył się Vitto. -Już na łapach mój drogi?- zapytała tuląc się do Vitta Lady. -Tak.- odparł Vitto i polizał Lady po głowie. -Hej Esme! Jak się spało?- zapytał zmartwiony Stefan. -Dobrze, mam cudną wiadomość!- ucieszyła się Esmeralda. -Jaką!?- zapytał Stefan. -Dziś poczułam pierwszy ruch naszych szczeniąt!- odparła dumnie suczka rasy Papillon. -T-T-to wspaniale!- ucieszył się Stefan. -Jestem głodny.- powiedział Rubble. -Ja też.- przytaknął Max. -Kochanie zaraz będzie, tylko zaczekamy na króla i królową oraz ich gośći Lynx i Storm.- odparła liżąć czarnego pieska po uszku Lucy. -Mm pachnie pysznie!- pochwaliła West. -Zgodzę się!- przytaknął East. -Dzięki!- odparli Stefan i Vitto. Wtem rozległy się trąbki. -Już idą!- podekscytowała się Aelita. Wtem samiec rasy Northen Inuit Dog wraz z jego piękną żoną rasy Wilczak Saarloosa weszli do sali. Za nimi szły ich dwie córki. Na końcu szły dwie sunie rasy Mackenzie River Husky i Border Collie. Chwilę po tym zasiedli wszyscy razem do stołu. -Widzę, że nie zabrakło pysznego bugaju.- pochwalił Kazimierz. -Tak.- odparła Zuzia. -U! Czyżby to była włoska kuchnia?- zapytała Aldona. -Tak!- odparł Stefan. -Skosztujemy!- oznajmiły Lynx i Storm. -Chętnie skosztuję spaghetti.- powiedział Trapez. Piesek z wielkiej srebrnej misy pełnej spaghetti nałożył sobie na talerz przysmak. Po czym wziął gryza. -Mmm PYSZNE!- oznajmił Trapez. -Naprawdę? Mogę kochanie skosztować?- zapytała Aelita. -Tak.- odparł Trapez. Suczka wzięła spaghetti, wraz z nią Trapez nie wiedzieli, że to ten sam makaron i się styknęli noskami. -Aww!- westchnęła Victoria i oparła głowę na Gray 'u. -Słodkie.- westchnęła Colette i przytuliła się do Maximusa. -Uwaga! Uwaga pieski!- oznajmiła donośnie Aldona. -Tak?- zapytały pieski. -Bliżej kolacji zorganizujemy tańce.- oznajmiła suczka. -TAK!- odkrzyknęły zadowolone pieski. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Aldony. Był już wieczór w jadalni paliło się światło pochodni. Było jasno. Grajkowie już się zebrali. Pieski weszły do sali odświętnie ubrane. Najpierw zasiadły do stołu, potem gdy skończyły jeść ruszyły w tańce. Zaczęła grać wesoła muzyka. -Ale fajnie!- ucieszyła się Lava. -Zgodzę się.- odparła podrygując Vega. -Hej! Vega! Zatańczysz?- zapytał Dodo. -Ok.- odparła Vega. Kasha stała w tyle. Lavia ślicznie tańczyła blisko Carlie'go piesek był oczarowany. Patty i Dilara się nawet starały. Killen i Roger stali przy stole i woleli to oni z nimi tańczyć. Raptem Roger puścił oko by Killen szedł z nim. Podeszli do suczek. -Zatańczycie z nami?- spytał Roger. -Nie musi to być jak para...chociaż.- zaczął Killen, ale Roger dał mu kuksańca. -Eee...-zastanowiła się Patty i popatrzyła na Dilarę a tamta zrobiła to samo. -Ale we czwórkę!- odezwała się Dilara. -CO?- zdziwiły sie dwa ciut zawiedzione pieski.- No dobra... I tak ruszyli do tańca w kółku. -Juhu!- zawył z radości Obi. -Heh.- zaśmiała się Juka. -Fajnie tańczysz Viki.- pochwalił ukochaną żonę Harry. -Dzięki.- odparła czule Viki. Sage z Aurorą przednie tańczyli mimo iż suczka ciut szybciej się męczyła przez to, że była w ciąży. ''' -Wow! Kochanie nie wiedziałam, że z Ciebie taki tancerz.- zaśmiała się Aurora. -Hah! Dzięki Ari!- odparł Sage i polizał ją. -Uwielbiam tańce!- ucieszyła się Kundzia. -Ja też!- przyznała Elżbietka. -Najlepsze to, że są pieski z nami!- podskoczyła radośnie i w tańcu Kundzia. '''W tym czasie też i królewska para tańczyła. -Jak zwykle ukochana tańczysz ślicznie!- powiedział Kazimierz. -Och dziękuję.- odparła czule Aldona. Kajtek i Minimus siedzieli przy stole i pili kawę. -Ej robimy plan?- zapytał Kajtek. -Niby jaki?- zapytał Minimus. -No... by oddzielić Victorię od Gray 'a i Colette od Maximusa.- odpowiedział Kajtek. -No,ok.- odparł żywo Minimus. -Podać Wam wino?- zapytała Egle. -NIE!- odparł Minimus. -Aha! Zatem dobrze!- odwarknęła Egle. -Chodźmy obradzić się na korytarzu.- zarządził Minimus. Dwa pieski wyszły z jadalni i poszły. -Ej gdzie oni poszli?- zapytała Velari. -Nie wiem kochana, ale to nie ważne.- powiedział Andrew i polizał ją po głowie. Hela z Roxo też świetnie tańczyła. -Wow! Kochana! - pochwalił Roxo. -Dziękuje, to nic wielkiego!- odparła Hela i polizała go po uchu. -Uwielbiam tańczyć z Tobą!- rozczulił się Gray. -Ja z Tobą też!- odparła Victoria w tańcu. -To samo ja z Tobą!- powiedziała Tomira do Arda. -Odczuwam jednakowo.- odpowiedział Ardo. -Lucy! Zaśpiewasz coś?- zapytał tańcząc Max. -Chyba..- zamyśliła się Lucy. -Po kim tak ślicznie tańczysz?- zapytał Maximus stykając jego nos do noska Colette. -No ba głuptasku, od mamy!- odparła Colette i pocałowała go. -To Max jeszcze się nie potknął!- pochwaliła Elise. -Widocznie pracuje nad tym.- zachichotała Musica. -Nie mówmy hop zanim nie przeskoczymy.- zażartowała Fuksia. -Kosztowałyście tortu?- zapytała Łajka. -Jeszcze nie.- odpowiedziała Musica. -To skosztujcie!- zachęciła Łajka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Łajki. Na korytarzu płonęły pochodnie. -To co robimy?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Kajtek. -No jak to?! Niezauważalnie gasimy pochodnie, potem w ciemności wyrywamy dziewczyny, one się w nas zakochują i wsio ryba!- odparł Minimus. -Może nie powinniśmy tego robić...- zastanowił się Kajtek. -PFF! Niby czemu?- zapytał Minimus. -Bo należmy do Psiego Patrolu..- dodał Kajtek. -No dobrze, ale przecież to nic złego.- odpowiedział Minimus. -W sumie..- zamyślił się Kajtek. Dwa pieski ruszyły do głośnej jadalni. Wemknęli się do sali. I zaczęli po woli gasić światła. Było coraz ciemniej i ciemniej wtem.. zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, przez okna do sali wpadało światło księżyca. Niestety chmury deszczowe go zakryły. -Co jest?!- zapytała Lynx. -Nie wiem.- odarła Storm. -Kto to zrobił!? - zaryczał Bites. -Spokojnie, chyba wiem kto...- odparła spokojnie Ashira. Nagle do nich podbiegły dwa psy przyłożyły gazik z eterem i porwały. -VICTORIA!!- krzyknął Gray zrozpaczony. -Mama?!- zapytali zmartwieni Scott, Scotty i Mufin. -COLETTE!- wykrzyknął wystraszony Maximus. -Mama..- pisnęli Shiny i BeautyBelle. -O nie..- jęknął Maxis. -Co robimy?- zapytała Sabra. -Chyba je musimy odnaleźć..- westchnęła Izumi. -Tylko kto to zrobił!- zirytował się Ares. -Sama nie wiem, czekamy na rozkazy od Ryder 'a.- odparła Delilah. -Ryder... Co robimy?- zapytał Tofik. -PSI PATROL ZBIÓRKA W PATROLOCIE!- oznajmił Ryder. -Ryder wzywa!- powiedziały pieski. Pieski zaczęły zbiegać schodami Wawelu. Nawet Lynx, Storm, Kazimierz, Aldona, Elżbietka, Kundzia i Egle pobiegli w stronę patrolotu Wtem w wejściu Marshall się potknął i wpadł na Max 'a. -Chłopaki to nie czas na wygłupy!- zażartował Mickey. -HA HA HA!- zaśmiały się pieski, ruszyły w stronę centrum dowodzenia. Pojazd ruszył. -WOOW! Latamy!- ucieszyła się Kundzia i przytknęła pyszczek do okna. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder, sir!- odparł Chase. -Emm.. Chase.. Nie ma Minimusa i Kajtka.- bąknął Zuma. -TO ONI!- zagrzmieli Gray i Maximus. -Pieski taki ekstremalny ratunek w zamku, potrzebuje ekstremalnych stroi, już czas na..- przeciągnął brunet. -MISSION PAW!!- ucieszyły się pieski. -A co to?- zapytała Elżbietka. -Zaraz zobaczysz..-zamerdała ogonem Cloe. Wtem patrolot przemienił się, włączył tryb niewidoczny i przekroczył prędkość światła. Dolecieli to tajniej bazy w Barkingburg. Nawet te pieski co mieszkały w Psim Patrolu i nie miały zawodu chciały się udzielić. ''' -Ej, a odwiedzimy Sweetie?- zapytał Hutch. -Nie!- odparła połowa piesków. -Ugh.. Szkoda..- burknął Hutch. '''Pieski założyły stroje, po czym znów zawrócili do patrolotu, i ruszyli, bliżej miejsca zmienił się w normalny, a Ryder zaczął przydzielać zadania. -Pieski, Victoria i Colette zostały porwane i są pewnie na zamku...Do tej misji potrzebuję wszystkich łap!- odparł Ryder, w tym momencie pojazd wylądował. Chase postanowił podzielić pieski na grupy. -Ok, Timber poszukasz w powietrzu! - oznajmił Chase. -Misyjne okulary ,kamizelka i skrzydła przyszykowane na misje! -Uważaj na siebie kochanie...- szepnął Kaiden i ją pocałował. -Będę.- odparła czule Timber. -Do tego Amy, Aurora i Skye pomogą Ci!- dodał Chase. -Amy radę da! -Czas użyć skrzydeł! -Oto szpieg, który lata! Potem wytypował jeszcze drużynę agentów i szpiegów oraz resztę piesków. Psi Patrol i jego przyjaciele ruszyli do zamku. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy na Mission Paw. -Ruf! Ruf! Gogle!- powiedział Maximus wraz z Kaiden 'em i Victorem oraz Gray 'em. Zobaczyli ślady łap. -O nie!- warknął Victor. -RUF! RUF! ROZPOZNAJ ŚLADY!- szczeknął Kaiden. -To Minimus i Kajtek..- dodał zwieszony. -I znaleźliście coś?- zapytała Delilah. -Tak. -I.. -To oni.- odparł wściekły Gray. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray 'a na Misson Paw. Cztery suczki leciały wtem ich komunikatory zadzwoniły. -Dziewczyny! Wrócicie na Wawel!- powiedział Ryder. -Się robi!- odparły. Po czym odleciały. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Timber na Mission Paw. Wszystkie pieski zebrały się w jednym miejscu po czym za Kaiden 'em, Maximusem i Victor 'em ruszyli z nimi. Zaczął lać deszcz. Przebiegali przez kamienne korytarze. Po szybach spływały krople deszczu. Po czym dotarli do wielkich drewnianych drzwi. Gray z Maximusem spróbowali je wyważyć, ale to było na marne. -UGH! TO NA NIC!- zirytowały się dwa pieski. -Marshall!- polecił Ryder. -Już odpalam!- odszczeknął Marshall. -Pomóc mu?- zapytała chłopaka Laika. -Możesz.- odparł. -RUf ruf! Laser wodny!- zaszczekał nakrapiany piesek. -Ruf ruf! Laser!- zaszczekała sucza Aidi. Po czym razem wybili zamek w drzwiach. -Świetna robota kochanie!- pochwalił Marshall i pocałował ją. -Dzięki!- odparła i go polizała. Wtem cały Psi Patrol i jego przyjaciele weszli do środka. Na środku siedziały dwie suczki. -VICTORIA!!- krzyknął Gray i podbiegła do niej po czym wyniósł i pocałował. -COLETTE!- dodał tym samym tonem Maximus i zrobił to samo. Minimus i Kajtek chcieli uciec lecz West wytkała szybko wodę i związała nią ich. Po czym Dylan, Skipper, Max i Shiraz wzięli pieski a Kasha warknęła, Vitani z Faith i Altronem uspokajali ją by nie wpadła w Furię. ''' -Wybaczcie, lecz musicie trafić do waszych komnat pod klucz.- odparł surowo Kazimierz. '''Dylan, Skipper, Max i Shiraz wzięli ich do komnat i zamknęli od zewnątrz biorąc klucz ze sobą. -Uff... Mam ochotę już spać.- ziewnął Dylan. -Ja też!- ziewnęła Shiraz. -Dobra to zostawmy stroje i chodźmy spać.- zaproponowała Skipper. -Okey.- odpowiedziała Night i przeciągle ziewnęła. I tak zrobili. Następnego dnia urządzili w ogrodzie grilla. Wypuścili Kajtka i Minimusa, którzy siedzieli potulnie. Nawet uratowali przed spadającym drzewem Gray ’ a i Maximusa! Niestety kolejnego dnia musieli opuścić Kraków. Pożegnali się z ich królewskimi przyjaciółmi i odjechali na lotnisko. W głowach mimo upływu kilku dni wciąż wspominali obchody Nocy Świętojańskiej. KONIEC. Galeria Pups and Midsummer Night by ^^ThePuppy^^.png TheLove.png|Ilustracja do rozdziału 3 - Barnim i Samira Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 23 Kategoria:Odcinki 23 Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Ladybug Kategoria:Chat Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Chilli Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Julia Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Slavia Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Find Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Nina Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Conre Kategoria:Avanti Kategoria:Marsy Kategoria:Chuck Kategoria:Kairo Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Milk Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Chiro Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Projekt grupowy Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Kunegunda Kategoria:Egle Kategoria:Storm Kategoria:Lynx Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Dubai Kategoria:Armee Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Lava Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Vega Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Dodo Kategoria:Bolt Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Kaliana Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Nadia Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Samax Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Power Kategoria:Holly Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:King Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Tayro Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Shilling Kategoria:Maulee Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Shina Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Zack Kategoria:Trapez Kategoria:Aelita Kategoria:Dargo Kategoria:Cargo Kategoria:Masha Kategoria:Sasha Kategoria:Brick Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Mission Paw Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Maylo Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Jack Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Night